What a Witch
by Nabi-Jinju
Summary: Sam Winchester broke her heart during college and after five years, he's finally meeting up with her again. The only problem: she's been raising their two kids for the past five years. Can you say "Dada"? SamXOC


"Can we please go home?" Jason whined, immediately starting to sob. I quickly shut down my computer, grabbed my bag and then walked over to the small couch that was in my office, picking up my youngest as he began throwing more of a tantrum.

"Shhh, Jason," I whispered, using my free hand to stroke his head. Unfortunately, Jason was the one twin that couldn't stand sitting still. As for Gavin, he was knocked out on the couch, snoring lightly and some drool coming from his mouth.

"I wanna go home," Jason mumbled into my jacket. I adjusted him on my hip, rubbing his back gently, trying to calm him down enough so that I could get Gavin up as well.

"Let's just get Gavin up and we'll go home, okay?" I said, bending down so that I was level with the couch. Jason let go of my neck and stood for a while, rubbing his eyes dry as I picked up Gavin, still asleep. Jason then climbed onto my back and held on tightly as we walked out of the office.

"Good night Ms. Halliwell," said my secretary, Jamie, a light giggle coming from her as she watched me carry the two bundles. I readjusted Gavin, letting out a low grunt.

"Good night Jamie," I said, speeding up towards the exit. Its not that I didn't like any of my employees; its just that with two five year old boys adding extra weight while wearing heels, it wasn't very comfortable. A few others said their good nights as I continued on my way out.

Finally in the parking lot, I got both of my boys in my lovely Chevrolet Tahoe before getting myself in and getting onto the road. The quiet sounds of the radio and Gavin's soft snoring were heard in the car but on the outside, the night life of San Francisco was taking over.

"Mom, I'm hungry," Jason whispered. I looked into the rearview mirror to see Jason was more relaxed, a small smile on his face. I smiled back, switching off the radio and putting in a mix CD.

"We'll get some food when we get back to the house, okay?" I expected another tantrum only to see him staring out the window. I guess considering that we were only a couple minutes away from home, it didn't bother him but he was usually complaining. Instead, he was staring out the window, a thoughtful look on his face.

"What do you see, baby?"

"I feel something. Something familiar but different." I quickly checked outside my window, only seeing the streets, the cars and the people. But then again, I wasn't the only one in my little family that had powers. Jason had a knack for not only sensing other powers but sensing different kinds of species. Though I hated to use his powers, he was our little demon tracker. Gavin, on the other hand, had more of an offensive power. Psionic blast, as it was called. Put enough pressure on someone's mind and they would either scream in pain or drop dead. So far, the only one that dropped dead was a demon that we took care of. Usually, Gavin just uses it when he and Jason are fighting, big time. And of course, they have that "freaky twin thing" of telepathy. As for me, I gained my mother's power of telekinesis and my own power of healing.

Ten minutes later and I was pulling into my spot at the apartment complex that we lived at. Though my aunt still insisted that I should stay with them at the manor, I did need my own place and especially since they already had enough kids running around their house, I didn't need to add an extra two. Jason easily got out of his car seat and the car, grabbing his backpack from the trunk while I had to wake Gavin up.

"Wake up sweetie," I murmured, unbuckling him and grabbing his backpack as well as my bag. Gavin's eyes fluttered open, revealing the hazel color that killed me every time I looked at them. Such a beautiful color but it held so many painful memories. "We're home," I managed to stutter out, pulling a smile on.

Gavin looked outside of the car, smiled brightly, and then jumped out, running to catch up with Jason, who was already on his way inside the apartment building. I shook my head, closing the door and hitting the lock button before walking after them as well.

"Slow down, you two," I commanded, seeing them both pushing each other to hit the elevator button. They both stopped, though, as they saw me and Gavin allowed Jason to push the button. I mouthed the words 'Good job' to Gavin, who only nodded and followed Jason into the elevator, me following after the both of them.

"So can we have spaghetti tonight?" Jason asked, a huge smile on his face.

"I'll try but if not, we're just gonna have something else." Jason was about to start another tantrum but Gavin squinted his eyes slightly, forcing Jason to flinch.

"That's fine," he whispered. A smile lit up on Gavin's face but I could see in his eyes that he was just as desperate for spaghetti as well. The elevator doors opened and the twins ran out and down the hall towards the door of our apartment.

"I gotta use the bathroom," Gavin suddenly complained, dancing around a little. I slipped the key into the lock, removing my hand and watching as the key turned, the lock clicking open. Gavin pushed his way into the apartment, kicking his shoes off and dumping his backpack on the ground before he ran down the hallway and slammed the bathroom door shut.

Jason had followed Gavin's lead by kicking off his shoes and dropping his bag but instead ran for the couch, grabbed the remote and glued himself to a cushion.

"When Gavin's out of the bathroom, I want you to wash your hands," I said, closing the door and locking it.

"Yes ma'am," he called, not turning away from the screen. I pulled out my hair from the ponytail it was in and quickly ruffled it before looking through the small pantry. Trix, Raisin Bran, ramen, soup and pasta boxes. Next try was the fridge. Chocolate milk, juice, yogurt, eggs, soda and some fruits and vegetables.

"How about this you guys?" I asked as Gavin sat next to Jason, both of them quickly looking to me, "Soup and cereal?"

"Cocoa puffs and chicken noodle soup?" Gavin asked, holding the remote he stole from Jason away from his whining little brother.

"Raisin Bran and vegetable soup."

"Trix and vegetable soup," Gavin reasoned, throwing the remote on the floor. Jason quickly scrambled for it before switching back to the channel he had been watching.

"Deal." I pulled the Trix box out of the pantry along with two cans of vegetable soup and the chocolate milk from the fridge as I quickly set everything up. Five minutes later, three bowls of Trix cereal with chocolate milk were placed on the small table along with three bowls of warm vegetable soup.

"Dinner time. And then it's time for baths," I announced as Gavin ran for his seat. Jason was still on the ground, his eyes glued to TV that was playing the Dragonball Z DVD we owned. "You've got three seconds to come get dinner before you go straight to bed."

Jason immediately shut the TV off and ran over to his seat as well, sitting on his knees as he looked down at the food. A frown crossed his face before he caught Gavin with his hands held together and his eyes closed. Jason copied him, bowing his head but peeking an eye open quickly before shutting it. I smiled as I also clasped my hands together, bowed my head and closed my eyes.

"Bless this food and thank you for watching over us, Amen."

"Amen," they both said before grabbing spoons and digging into the sugary cereal and sipping at the vegetable soup.

"If half the soup isn't gone by the time the cereal is gone, you're grounded from the TV," I said, pointing my spoon at both of their bowls. Making eye contact with each other quickly, they both turned from the cereal and ate their soup as they both began explaining their days at school.

The bowls were soon empty and it was time to head into the bathroom for a quick bath. Luckily it was still at the stage where they could still fit into the bathtub together for a quick bath. It also helped that neither of them had grown much as they probably would soon, due to their father's genetics. God, every time something happened, it always led back to him, didn't it?

"Mom?" I looked down to notice I had stopped right outside of the bathroom and Jason was already reaching under the sink for the bubbles while Gavin was staring up at me, a sad look on his face while his eyes showed fatigue. "I'm really tired." He then yawned quietly.

I sighed and bent down, placing my hand on his head while I gave him a small smile, "Alright, we'll let Jason play with the bubbles while I wash you, okay?" He nodded, quickly taking off the rest of his clothes, Jason following his lead while also trying to hold onto the bubble bottle. I stepped around them and started the water, turning it to a warm temperature as Jason jumped in, tipping the bottle over as the bubble mixture spilled into the water, bubbles immediately rising fast. Taking the bottle from Jason and allowing him to begin playing around, Gavin stepped in and sat down in the back of the tub, yawning again.

The next fifteen minutes was spent washing Gavin while Jason splashed around a bit, relenting even more of his day. Gavin was slowly falling asleep even more but luckily, once I got a towel around his body, that's when he fell asleep.

"I can't believe he's this tired," I whispered, holding him and attempting to dry him off.

"He was falling asleep in class today. Ms. Lincoln was about to send him to the nurse so he could sleep," Jason piped up from the tub. Wow. I didn't think I would need to deal with falling asleep in class in kindergarten. Something really must be wrong.

"Jason, in the car, what did you feel?" I asked, running my fingers through Gavin's hair to make sure his curly hair wouldn't get tangled.

Jason stopped playing with the bubbles and sat quietly, thinking before he spoke, "I don't know really. It was human but…there was something else to it-like us but not exactly. It felt like Gavin though, a lot like Gavin and me."

Slowly, still trying to comprehend his definition, I nodded and walked out of the bathroom to Gavin and Jason's room. Finding his sleeping clothes and a pair of underwear, I quickly dressed him before setting him under the covers. Running my hand over his forehead lightly and kissing his head good night, I walked towards his door, turning off the lights.

"Dad." I stopped short, my breath stuck in my throat as that one syllable word hung in the air. He didn't really…

I turned around to stare at him, shock and fear written across my face. Of course his dad didn't live with us-his dad left me a year into our relationship, four months into my pregnancy. Or better yet, he dumped me that time, I left after that. I dropped college, moved back here to San Francisco with my aunts, had my twins and somehow managed to complete college and get a job with the SFPD. And all by the age of…what am I now, almost 23? Yep, I am pretty damn talented if I say so myself.

As for their dad, I did tell them stories. The good ones; I was never one for ruining someone's point of view on a person if they never met them. So they knew their dad was smart, had a hard life but still managed to have a relationship with me. So what did I tell them about their dad not living with us? Well…that he just got busy and had to leave. Of course it hurts to have to tell them the story over and over again and make it sound innocent when in reality…well, that's just another story.

"Dad," Gavin whimpered, rolling his body on the bed. I took in a shaky breath before walking over to him, sitting on the edge of his bed and resting my hand on his forehead. He was still whimpering but after a minute, calmed down and slowed his breathing again.

"I'm so sorry, baby," I whispered, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. Taking one last shaky breath, I stood up and walked out the door, shutting it softly. I turned around so that I could get back to the bathroom before I heard something come from the front door. It sounded like…someone was trying to pick the lock?

"Mom?!" Jason whined, his voice anxious and scared. I shook my head, running towards the bathroom and looking inside to see Jason still in the tub, holding the curtain to hide himself, though. Fear and adrenaline rushed through my body as I stared at my boy.

"Stay in here and don't make a sound," I quickly said, closing the door and making sure I heard the lock click. As soon as that sound was heard, the front door slowly creaked open. Luckily the way the apartment was situated, the kitchen's wall extended to hide the part of the hallway I was standing in. But as soon as they stepped into the living room, they would be able to see me.

I took in a deep breath, stood stock still in the hallway and waited until whoever was coming to come. My hands were spread out next to me, ready to attack.

A leg extended into my view and then a body. As soon as his eyes locked with mine, I froze. My body, my mind, my breath. It was only until another man stepped into view that my body remembered they had broken into my house and was now on full alert mode. Especially when I saw the guns they both had.

I immediately raised my hands, which got both of them on high alert as they raised their guns at me.

"Hold it," said the one that entered the room. He seemed like the leader type but was shorter than his partner.

"We don't wanna hurt you," said the other, his hazel puppy eyes giving away more than he probably wanted.

"We just have some questions for you to answer," replyed the leader. Looking between the both of them quickly, I flung my hands out, watching as their guns went flying out of their hands and away from them. The look on both of their faces: priceless~!

"Actually, questions sound good but since you're in my house, you'll do it my way."

The two looked at each other before looking at me, the shorter one mumbling, "Damn witches."


End file.
